brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SMART
Controls? According to this video, the smart button is also the sprint button, but I don't know how to add that in to the already present info. MoronicCinamun 15:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I added it in for you, but where exactly in the video does it say that?-- 15:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : :He says it around 3:32 MoronicCinamun 17:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Manual SMART Moves? I'm currently rewriting the SMART page since it's now featured on the Homepage and I can't seem to find any confirmation for this concept of "manual SMART moves". It was from my understanding that it's the one button that performs all the maneuvers such as vaulting and wall hops. I assumed jump and crouch only serve to raise and lower your stance and help in performing these moves, not to completely replace them after you've "mastered the SMART system". Does anyone have any interviews or other confirmation for such a feature? Nexolate 12:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont have any interviews about it on-hand, but i can explain the basic gist of it. Doing the moves manually doesnt offer any new moves (other than the wall hop for lights if you want to look at it that way). Pressing jump and crouch at the right times just streamlines your moves and allows you to move around more quickly. Ex: Instead of running into a chest high wall while pressing the smart button and mantleing, jumping at the right time just allows you to vault over, because now your character doesn't have to lift himself up. ~Shadowcat : That's how I understood it, that the buttons only functioned to improve the SMART button, not replace it. : Nexolate 14:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Again, someone's added it back in that you can apparently perform SMART moves manually. What's the source for this? It doesn't make much sense for them to spend so much time developing a feature that is apparently more effective to disable. Besides, how would you control the moves other than having an action button? Nexolate 12:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Its possible to augment the SMART system by use of the basic controles, and while it helps in some situations(as Nexolate pointed out,) it doesnt replace the system. A better way too think of this style is that the player is tweaking the system by placing the character in a possition to use a quicker SMART action(slide as appose to vault). SMART is still used, but in a diffirent way. Does that make any sense? KNDReaper 11:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What SMART moves can you not do without the smart button? I dont count sprinting because it and SMART are listed seperately on the controls (one is tap, one is hold) Everything else can be done with the jump/crouch buttonsZeroo Ragnarok 02:38, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Implementation details In a developer diary, one of the devs elaborates on how the SMART system was implemented. (They used a "navigation mesh", info on that concept can be found here.) He also talks about the origins. May be useful for those wishing to expand this article. DavidJCobb 23:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC)